


I Don't Dance

by bovineinteriors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Everybody Lives, Feels, First Dance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Weddings, it's so mushy the author was crying at the end, kinda secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovineinteriors/pseuds/bovineinteriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles had been living together for two years and for the last year, kinda sorta maybe dating...in secret.  Add in all the pack weddings and some feels and you get the best first dance ever.  It is so sweet you may need to have a tooth brush handy.  Inspired by the song I don't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it is not beta'd. please don't let that stop you from enjoying the story though. I just wrote it in like 2 hours and I just want to keep reading it and I HAD to share it. 
> 
> Based off the song I don't Dance by Lee Brice

They were at Lydia and Aiden’s wedding. The most spectacular and awe inspiring event anyone in Beacon Hills had ever seen. Derek and Stiles, who had been living together since Stiles graduated college two years ago, had attended together. The pack was used to seeing them together but because they never showed any affection for each other in public, they all just assumed that the two were just roommates. And that had certainly been how it all started. 

The Sheriff and Melissa had grown close when Stiles and Scott had gone off to college and by the end of the 4 years it took them to graduate, Mrs. McCall was Mrs. Stilinski. Scott had moved into an apartment with his fiancé Kira when they moved back to Beacon Hills and Stiles had no desire what so ever to live with the newlywed Stilinski couple, thank you very much. 

Enter Derek Hale and the newly rebuilt Hale house. Derek had started fixing the house during the pack’s senior year of high school and it had become the central location for all things pack related. Now that college was over and everyone was starting to settle into adult life with their respective partners, Derek was living there alone. It only made sense for the two lone bachelors of the pack to bunk together. 

It hadn't taken long for a domestic relationship to form. A snowball effect of Stiles fixing coffee for Derek, Derek’s cereal on Stiles’ shopping list, Stiles’ books in Derek’s office, mixed laundry, movie nights, shared meals and all night talks soon turned into lingering touches, cautious kisses, whispered words, and one night (a year after Stiles moved in) a shared bed. Before they really realized what was happening, Stiles’ clothes had ended up in the second closet in the master suite and his tooth brush and shower gel hand ended up sitting right next to Derek’s. 

No one in the pack knew about it because they never had reason to go upstairs in the Hale house and they all just assumed that the reason Stiles and Derek smelled so much like each other came from sharing the same house and not from sharing the same bed. It wasn't that they were intentionally keeping it from the pack at first, it was more that they were moving at their own pace and, well, everyone else was too busy with their own lives to worry too much about the love lives of the pack bachelors. Couple that with Derek’s super reserved nature – which meant that they never displayed affection unless they were alone – and you have an oblivious pack. 

The one and only time Stiles had brought up telling the pack didn't go over very well. 

___________________________

“Der, you know we have been doing this couply thing for like, 9 months now, and I was thinking, it would be nice to talk to Scott about it when we hang out. He is always going on about how great it is living with Kira and all the couple things they do and all about planning the wedding and I….I just kind sorta want to talk to my best friend about it. But you know, if I tell Scott then the whole pack will know cause Scott couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it (as we all know from that time we had to deal with the fairies) so then if the pack is going to find out then maybe we should just tell em?” This had all come out of Stiles’ mouth at his faster than normal nervous pace which means he had to take a really big breath at the end to try and compensate for expelling that much air without pausing. 

Derek had immediately clammed up and the more relaxed face he had started using around Stiles and had sometimes, on very rare occasions, morphed into a smile, had turned back to the stoic, hard mask that Stiles had gotten used to during the first year of knowing Derek. 

“I’d rather not Stiles” was all that he had said. He didn’t speak again until the next morning when they woke up and told each other good morning. 

That had been enough of a reaction for Stiles to decide that having to keep Derek to himself and a secret from his friends was better than not having Derek at all. So he dropped it. 

________________________________________________________

Derek had noticed the look the first time at Isaac and Jackson’s wedding. Stiles got this sad, far off look of longing watching the couple dance together for the first time. Derek knew that it was hard on Stiles to keep their relationship from their pack, but after everything that had happened, Derek felt safer knowing that if no one knew he and Stiles were together, then they couldn’t take Stiles away from him. Derek wasn’t stupid, he knew how irrational that was, but when it came to Stiles Derek was never rational. 

The second time he had noticed it was at Danny and Ethan’s wedding. Ethan had Danny in his arms in the middle of the dance floor swaying to some lovey dovey pop song and gently wiping the last bit of cake off of Danny’s face. They both wore smiles a mile wide and they looked so happy in their little bubble. Derek had wanted to reach out to Stiles and just touch him to remind himself that he was there. Seeing the Sheriff looking over at Stiles stopped him. 

The third time he had noticed it had been at Chris and Peter’s wedding. There had only been four people on the dance floor, Chris was dancing with Malia and Peter with Allison. Seeing his uncle happy with an actual family after all these years had moved Derek so much that he had had to leave the reception hall. Stiles had found him an hour later with tear trails on his face. 

The fourth time he noticed it was right now. Sitting at the head table of Lydia and Aiden’s wedding while the newlyweds spun around the dance floor in a perfectly choreographed dance of love. Seeing the tear roll down Stiles’ face as he watched, Derek knew he had to do something.   
_____________________________________________________

Sitting here, watching his former crush turned best friend and her new husband dance across the floor, Stiles only had one wish, one thing he wanted for his life to be complete, and that was being able to do that with Derek. He loves Derek, and he knows that Derek cares about him a lot, but he just doesn’t know how much longer he can go without sharing with the world just how much he loves him. Without being able to let his dad know that he found what he had found in his mom and with Melissa. Without telling Scott how amazing Derek was. Without gossiping with Lydia about how much Derek irritated him sometimes. A year, they have been together a year and not one person knew that Stiles Stilinski had found the love of his life in Derek Hale. 

Derek Hale, who was just coming back from where ever he had disappeared to about three minutes ago. He stopped beside Stiles and held out his hand, it was so out of character for Derek in public that Stiles just sat and looked up at him with his brows drawn up in confusion. 

“Dance with me.” Derek said, and Stiles was pretty sure he had had way too much to drink because he was most certainly hallucinating. 

“What?”  
“Dance with me Stiles.” And Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles’ hand and gently pulled him up and out on the dance floor. 

As a new song started to play, Derek pulled Stiles in close, wrapping his right arm around Stiles’ waist and sliding in so that Derek’s mouth was right next to Stiles’ ear so that he could hear him as Derek started to sing the lyrics to the song. 

 

“I’ll never settle down,  
That’s what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone

I don’t dance, But here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don’t dance. 

Love’s never come my way,  
I’ve never been this far  
Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don’t dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain’t my style, but I don’t care  
I’d do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don’t dance.”

 

When the song finished, tears were flowing freely down Stiles’ face, Derek leaned in and kissed some of them away before starring into his eyes and quietly saying (for the first time ever!) 

“I love you Stiles, you are it for me and I will do anything for you.”

Then he leaned in and kissed him, slowly and firmly, trying to convey all the love he had in his heart to the man he never expected to fall for.

______________________________________________

A year later, Derek got to see a whole new look on Stiles’ face. One of absolute, unrestrained joy as he waltzed around the dance floor of the reception hall to the same song with his brand new husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!!!! I loved writing it. Like I said it's my first so I don't expect it to be perfect but I love it just the same. Let me know if you want more cause I've got some plot bunnies.


End file.
